Totalmente Cautivados
by NelIra
Summary: Gracias a su "grandiosa" curiosidad, ahora Naruto tenía que trabajar para Sasuke, que prácticamente lo trata como su sirviente,-. Aguantara los tratos del Uchiha?, y aun mas sus acosos a su persona?, Por alguna razón Naruto extrañaba su tranquila vida.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Masashi-san, y en cuanto a parte de la trama es de un manga que me gusto mucho (tiene el mismo nombre ^^)y pues yo solo soy una loca fan del SasuNaru, así que no gano nada haciendo esto, nada más que a ustedes les guste u.u

**Advertencias:** mmm, pues obvio, Yaoi o más sencillo (chico lindo x chico lindo XD), así que si no te gusta, pues entonces aquí la dejamos,( no me hago responsable de futuros traumas ¬¬ ). Así y también AU, un poco de OoC justificado (bueno eso creo) y pues futuro Lemmon n.n.

**Dedicado:** sigo dedicándoselo a mi nee-chan, Nami ^^, más conocida por estos lares como DYUI18, (espero que lo leas, nee-chan, ya sabes, se hace lo que se puede ¬¬, jajajja)

Bueno no les quito más tiempo, y espero que le agrade n.n

**TOTALMENTE CAUTIVADOS**

**Cap.1**

*****

_**Es seguro que la caída del hombre puede atribuirse**_

_**Completamente a una cosa…**_

_**Curiosidad.**_

*

Al menos esa es la filosofía que, Uzumaki Naruto ha desarrollado en sus 21 años de vida.

***

Como ya era costumbre, desde hace unos meses después de la escuela tenía que trabajar en la oficina de créditos y préstamos, pero no de ejecutivo, no, y entonces se preguntaran, ¿Asiendo qué?, pues lo que fuera, era algo así como el chico de los refrescos, el mandadero, el que hacia la limpieza, bueno hacía de todo un poco, y pues el día de hoy no era la excepción.

**-. Naruto?.-** grita uno de los hombres que está sentado en la sala de la gran oficina.

**-. Hey deja de estar pajareando y tráeme una taza de café.- **dijo Suigetsu que estaba cerca de él.

**-. Si señores-ttebayo.- **el rubio que estaba trapeando, sale corriendo por lo que le acababan de pedir.

**-. Y ya de paso tráeme a mí una cerveza.- **decía otro de los hombres.

**-. Si en seguida, no me tardo-ttebayo.- **y salió de la sala.

Así era casi prácticamente todos los días, siempre llegaba, hacia el aseo de la oficina y después se dedicaba a servirle a esos tipos, no era malo, después de todo el estaba acostumbrado a hacer la limpieza de su casa, ya que vivía solo, así que no era mucho el trabajo y en cuanto a los muchachos le caían bien después de todo.

Y bien, puede que trabajara para unos tipos extraños y que le den muchas ordenes y en una oficina sospechosa, como lo era Akatsuki Credit Unión, pero de algo estaba seguro.

Y eso era que a pesar de estar ahí no era parte de la mafia ni nada de eso.

De eso podía estar seguro.

***

No le había costado mucho ir a preparar lo que le pidieron, después de todo ya había estado con ellos por unos meses, y por eso ya se sabía los gustos de cada uno de sus compañeros de trabajo (claro si se les podía llamar así)

**-. Aquí esta chicos, todo lo que me pidieron-ttebayo.- **dijo el rubio entrando con una bandeja en la mano.

**-. Wow, eres muy rápido Naruto.- **

**-. Me encanta la cerveza con el calamar, me leíste la mente chico.-** decía Kiba, empezando a comer lo que les había traído el rubio.

**-. El café helado tampoco está nada mal.- **esta vez fue Shino.

A Naruto, le agradaba que los demás les gustara lo que hacía, siempre se sentía muy bien con ellos, ya les había empezado a tomar cierto cariño y un tanto de respeto, al menos esa era una parte buena de su trabajo, pero claro no todo podía ser tan bonito y fácil, y claro eso era por su "jefe".

**-. Qué bien que les gust…- **

No termino de decir la frase ya que sonó tremendo portazo, que se escucho por toda la oficina, así que todos los presentes palidecieron al saber de quién se trataba, y al verlo en seguida se levantaron y llegaron al frente de las personas recién llegadas.

**-. Buenos tardes jefe.-** todos pronunciaron al unísolo.

Naruto no se había movido ni un centímetro como los demás, el solo se volteo hacia la entrada, en donde ahora estaban sus compañeros un tanto nerviosos, y claro no tardo mucho en enfocar su mirada a los recién llegados y toparse con las caras de los dos bastardos que arruinaron su vida…

Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

***

El azabache se abría paso entre los hombre que estaban enfrente a él y se encamino hacia su escritorio, seguido claro por la pelirrosa y después por todos los demás. Ya estando sentado en su gran silla, y bajo la cabeza como pensando algo, para después volver a levantarla y dirigirles una de sus miradas amenazadoras a todo el grupo que estaba enfrente a él, el cual causo unos escalofríos en los presentes.

**-. Ustedes idiotas, que hacen tomando cerveza a la hora del trabajo?.- **los miraba de forma irritada.

**-. Lo sentimos señor.- **dijo Kakashi, a pesar de ser mayor, el solo es un empleado como todos a sí que también lo respeta mucho por ser el _jefe._

**-. Solo era un pequeño descanso.- **salió otro a la defensa Suigetsu.

**-. Serán, idiotas.-**

En ese momento Sakura no había dicho nada, mientras el azabache seguía regañando a sus subordinados, ella más bien solo se dedicaba a ver a cierto rubio, que estaba todavía parado casi al fondo de la habitación sin decir nada, solo perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y no regreso su mirada hacia el grupo hasta que escucho la voz del Uchiha nuevamente.

**-. Hey, tu dobe, no te quedes mirando y tráeme algo para beber.- **casi le grito al rubio para que prestara más atención**.- un poco de vino estaría bien.- **

**-. Y para mi café helado.- **le siguió la Haruno.

**-…-** _Maldito bastardo, acaba de decir que no se debe de beber en el trabajo y es lo primero que va a hacer.- _se dijo para sí mismo.

**-. Apresúrate usurantonkachi que no tengo todo tu tiempo.-**apuro el Uchiha, con una media sonrisa burlona(N/A:XD).

**-. Si jefe.-** dijo entre dientes.

El rubio no hizo más que apretar los puños y refunfuñar para sus adentros, lo trataban como su sirviente, pero lo malo es que no podía hacer nada. Ya estaba cansado de todo eso pero después de todo casi él se lo había buscado. Suspiro resignado.

Y como había llegado a esa situación?

Como había ido a parar a trabajar con el teme?

Bueno eso era algo que no le gustaba mucho recordar, pero siempre terminaba haciéndolo, después de todo eso era lo que le había cambiado su sencilla vida.

Bueno esto paso unos meses atrás…

_**Flash Back…**_

_En una sencilla cafería se encontraba una pelirrosa molesta a más no poder, ya que frente a ella estaba un rubio de ojos azules_

_**-. Hey, no te advertí que no te fijaras en esas perdedoras.-**__ Sakura estaba histérica._

_Si en ese tiempo Sakura y Naruto, eran novios._

_**-. Cuál es el caso de salir Naruto?, si andas con cualquiera que tengas enfrente, sabes ya me canse de todo esto, terminamos!!!.-**__ le grito y se fue._

_**-. Espera Sakura-chan.- **__el Uzumaki trato de detenerla pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Suspiro resignado._

_Lo malo es que Naruto es una persona MUY afectiva, así que le daba su afecto a cualquiera que se le cruce por ahí. No creía que eso era tan malo o si?. El punto es que, sus problemas empezaron cuando no hizo mucho acerca de sus peleas, especialmente porque parecía que las peleas eran algo así como su modus operandi._

-.¿Como hare las paces con ella esta vez_?.-pensaba un poco frustrado el rubio._

_Y para empeorar las cosas la tentación vino como un llamado en el momento indicado, repentinamente su curiosidad fue despertada. En el momento en entro en un bar, para olvidarse un poco de sus actuales problemas, había conocido a un chico, era algo guapo, tenía que admitirlo, pero el caso es que este casi se le estaba ofreciendo._

_Bueno el hecho era que después de todo Naruto era solo un humano de carne y hueso, No?. Entonces el dilema era._

_¿Era posible tener buen sexo con alguien a quien ni conoces y aparte del mismo sexo?_

_Y la respuesta era SI._

_Al final había sucumbido a sus instintos y se había acostado con un completo desconocido, solo para saber lo que se sentía. Y no sabía si era malo o bueno, pero le había gustado, y mucho. _

_***_

_Lo malo de aquello era que la pelirrosa se entero rápido, bueno demasiado rápido para el gusto de Naruto._

_**-. Uzumaki Naruto.- **__la pelirrosa se acercaba furiosa a al rubio__**.-tú maldito cabron, como me hiciste esto.-**__con lágrimas en los ojos de la chica comenzaban a brotar._

_**-. Pero Sakura-chan, tu habías dicho que habíamos terminado.-**_

_**-. Si pero no era para que te fueras a revolcar con cualquiera.- **__su tristeza se había ido y ahora de nuevo estaba enojada._

_**-. Era solo curiosidad-ttebayo.- **_y _la verdad eso había sido._

_**-…-**__ la Haruno no dijo nada mas, se alejo del rubio y apresuro el paso_

_Como pensaba Naruto antes la maldita curiosidad fue la culpable._

_La curiosidad fue la culpable. Lo fue para el también._

_Después de eso, Naruto siempre le mandaba mensajes y nunca le contestaba, la llamaba por teléfono, pero siempre estaba apagado o era la contestadora la que le respondía, también ya había pasado un tiempo que no la había visto ni en la universidad. Y el ya no sabía qué hacer._

_Un mes de suplicas de perdón sin contestar paso antes de que volviera a ver a Sakura._

_**-. Wow!, miren ese auto, es un Lamborghini.- **__se escuchaba que decían._

_**-. Si debe de ser de alguien rico.- **__todos estaban curiosos por saber de quién era._

_Del increíble auto estaba estacionado enfrente de la escuela, bajo Sakura._

_Pero esta vez estaba con un hombre tan atractivo, con los cabellos de un negro intenso y unos ojos como el carbón, los cuales hacían contraste con su pálida piel de porcelana, casi se podría confundir con un actor de cine. Para Naruto esa era la segunda vez que veía a un tipo tan atractivo como él. Por un momento se perdió, ante la presencia de ese hombre, pero rápidamente recordó que tenía que pedirle disculpas a Sakura._

_**-. Sakura.- **__grito, pero antes de llegar a ella el tipo lo detuvo._

_**-. Tú debes ser el imbécil que ha estado acosando a Sakura sin cesar.- **__respondió el hombre a un sorprendido Naruto._

_**-. ¿Perdona?.-**_

_Y sin decir agua va, le lanzo un golpe a la cara._

_Algo raro, pero esa también era la segunda vez que le daban una paliza de ese tamaño. No pudo hacer mucho, así que termino en el suelo, medio consiente._

_**-. Si te vuelvo a ver, será la última vez que alguien más te vea.- **__sentencio el azabache._

_Y desde que habían llegado, Sakura sola había estado de espectadora, aunque viendo la condición en la que se encontraba el rubio, por fin abrió la boca, aunque hubiese sido mejor que siguiera callada._

_**-. Oye Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué mejor no le das trabajo en tu oficina y lo pones a prueba?.-**__miro como sintiendo lastima por el rubio__**.- además me dijiste que no te gustan las chicas porque nunca duran mucho, el limpia y hace un buen café, té será útil, estoy segura que harías eso por mi tu vieja novia, ¿verdad Naruto?.-**_

_Naruto no pudo contestar, pero si quería salir vivo tenía que dar un si por respuesta._

_**-. Si tal vez pueda servir de algo.-**__el azabache miro de una forma un tanto extraña Naruto._

_Tal vez después de todo sería una buena idea._

… _**Fin Flas Back**_

Y eso fue lo que paso.

Sin tan solo se hubiese disculpado inmediatamente después de que pelearon. Si hubiera ignorado su maldita curiosidad. Si tan solo hubiese tratado hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas entre ellos!!!

Arrgg!!! Se quería morir, acaso su existencia podía ser más patética?

Un leve sonido lo distrajo de su regaño mental. Así que saco su celular y miro la pequeña pantalla. Pronto llevo las bebidas que le habían pedido, y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

**-. Bueno, chicos me tengo que ir.- **se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeros.

**-. A donde?, es sábado así que no tienes clases.- **rápidamente contesto Sakura.

**-. A ya se, probablemente tengas una cita, los chicos de hoy no pueden tener las manos lejos del otro.- **una media sonrisa burlona por parte del Uchiha.

**-. Queee? Una cita?, es verdad Naruto.-**ojos amenazante por parte de la pelirrosa, que a pesar de que ya no eran nada, todavía sentía que tenia derechos sobre el.

**-. No, no es eso Sakura-chan, es solo un ensayo que tengo que entregar el lunes-ttebayo.- **sonaba a escusa pero era la verdad.

**-. En ese caso hazlo aquí.- **

**-. Eh?.-**

**-. Si, que acaso no lo puedes hacer aquí?.- **

**-…- **_Bueno, de poder hacerlo, claro que lo podía hacerlo, lo que quería decir es, que si puedo, si no fuera por ustedes dos, que se ponen en frente de mi, y se besan como si se estuvieran comiendo.- _pensó el rubio, aunque claro no daría esa respuesta.

Suspiro de resignación

-. Está bien, lo hare aquí-ttebayo.- con cascaditas en los ojos

A lo último termino haciéndolo en la oficina, viendo a los dos pegados como lapas.

Maldición!

Después de unas horas de ver como estaban aquellos dos, se levanto rápidamente del escritorio.

**-. Que pasa.- **pregunta la pelirrosa

**-. Nada.- **rascándose la nuca y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa**.- solo que ya termine.**

El azabache solo le dio una mirada extraña.

**-. Puedo irme ya? **_**Jefe.- **_decía burlón Naruto, arrastrando de mala gana la última palabra.

**-. Claro dobe, vete al infierno.- **y otra vez su sonrisa de superioridad y sarcasmo.

**-. **_**Maldito bastardo**_**.- **susurrando para sí mismo y salió de la oficina.

Cuando salió del edificio se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, se quedo parado ahí afuera por un rato, entre la escuela y trabajar para el teme, estaba muy ocupado y cuidadoso (porque si lo atrapaban de nuevo se moría, así de fácil) ni siquiera tenía tiempo para una cita.

Si forzándolo a la soledad haciendo todo esto, era el modo de vengarse de Sakura, ciertamente está funcionando, y demasiado bien.

Y ahora, para a completarla después de todo ya no le gustaban las chicas, ya no le llamanban tanto la atención como antes, así que en definitiva, bateaba para el otro equipo.

**-. Ah, estoy tan solo.-** suspiro de resignación, y se encamino hacia su pequeña casa.

***

Desde la oficina la Haruno se dedicaba a observar al distraído rubio, ella lo quería mucho, pero también la había lastimado mas, era algo cruel hacerle eso, pero siempre que pensaba en lo qua había ocurrido el coraje volvía y con mas fuerza.

**-. Que miras?- **decía sin mucho interés el Uchiha, que aun tenía los ojos en los papeles que estaba revisando.

**-. Nada, pensaba, solo me siento un poco….- **no sabía ni como se sentía ella misma.

El azabache dejo los papeles y alzo la vista hacia donde estaba ella.

**-. Al diablo con tus sentimientos, ¿qué hay que sentir?, se quiere o no, así de fácil.- **sentencio Sasuke, volviendo a su anterior actividad.

**-…- **silencio por parte de la pelirrosa**.- si tienes razón.**

Y volvió a posar su vista a la ventana, contemplando la vista nocturna de la ciudad.

*******

El fin de semana se había pasado muy rápido, tanto que ya era lunes de nuevo y tenía que ir a trabajar, pero se llevo una sorpresa, cuando al entrar Suigetsu le dijo que el jefe quería hablar con él.

Así que se acerco al amplio escritorio. Y el moreno comenzó a decirle las cosas, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Naruto.

**-. Perdón?.- **Naruto no entendía nada.

**-. Han pasado unos cuantos meses y has hecho suficientes tareas desde que te uniste a la familia, así que quiero que empieces con un trabajo.- **decía serio el azabache.

**-. Pero, yo no soy parte de la familia.- **eso era algo que siempre le había dicho.

Un golpe a la mesa y la mirada amenazante, por parte del azabache, era suficiente para hacer cambiar de opinión al rubio.

**-. Ok, lo hare-ttebayo.- **dijo resignado.

**-. Si lo haces bien, incluso te pagare muy bien.-**

**-. En serio señor.- **ojitos brillantes.

**-. Sí, pero si fallas, vas a tener que dejar la ciudad.- **yotra vez aquella mirada amenazante.

**-. Disculpe?, que quiere decir con eso.- **de nuevo se había perdido.

**-. Te la pongo más fácil de entender dobe, quieres dejar la ciudad o ser enterrado en ella?**

**-. Quee?.- **Naruto no se la podía creer.

---

Continued…

.

.

.

YOSH!!! Primer capi subido XD (Reeditado n.n)

Bien este fic ya lo había comenzado, y lo deje por un rato, y ahora que lo leí de nuevo para continuarlo, no me gusto nada como me había quedado u.u, así que decidí volverlo a subir, pero esta vez con unos cuantos cambios, jejeje

Espero que esta vez sea mejor que el anterior, y pues les agradezco mucho a las que ya me habían dejado un review, y pues espero que ahora les guste esta nueva versión ^^. Bien y ahora si me retiro, y pues espero su opinión, y me daría mucho gusto recibir un review de su parte ^^, para saber cómo lo hice.

Nos vemos en el segundo!!!

Matta Ne!!!

Se despide NelIra n.n


End file.
